Back to the Xtreme
by XtremeThuganomics
Summary: Amy goes back to her roots and John gets a little Xtreme.Pairings:AmyJohn others soon to come
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If recognized, don't own

Spoilers: None

Summary: A Punk goes back to her roots & a Thug gets xtreme

Notes: Short series/Long series haven't decided

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy was sitting in her locker room, she had just gotten off the phone with her best friend Trish who told Amy that she was having a blast on her honeymoon with Ron. A knock came to Amy's door that shook Amy out her thoughts.

"Come in" Amy said

"Hey Jeffro"

"Hey red I was wondering how you were feeling after what happen last week" Jeff asked

Amy smiled, "I'm good Jeff I mean this not the first time I have taken an F-U from John".

Jeff chuckled, "True but it was the first time that it was given to you with one hand".

She chuckled, "Yeah your right it was pretty nasty looking"

Jeff sat down next to Amy, " So what's going on with you tonight, are you finally going to screw over Adam.

Amy smirked, No not really, I'm just suppose to grab a chair and have a little tug of war between me, Adam, and the ref.

Jeff sigh, "Oh that's to bad I was really looking forward to you knocking his ass out".

Amy laughed, "This has nothing to do with your personal animosity towards him does it".

He laughed, "No I just not to fond of the guy anymore". "I don't think you can blame me."

Amy smiled, "No I can't blame you, but I'm glad you still got love for me"

Jeff smiled and hugged Amy, "Always and forever Ames, always and forever."

Amy and Jeff chatted for a little while longer, and Amy wished Jeff good luck in his title match against Nitro tonight. He thanked her and told her to be careful while she's at ringside. He then said never mind since he remembered she's not doing anything tonight. Before Jeff could run out the door Amy caught him with a smack to the back of the head.

First chap is a little short but there is plenty more to come I promise that.


	2. Chapter 2

While Amy was at ringside during the steel cage match she couldn't help but feel bored out there. She couldn't wait to get backstage, go to her hotel, and take a hot shower. As Amy got her cue to give the chair to Edge she couldn't be more happy.

Backstage

As John Cena's music erupted through the arena Amy was getting her bags together to leave, as Amy walked out the locker room and down the hall she turned a cornor and bumped right into John.

"Oh John I'm so sorry are you ok" Amy asked concerned

"Yeah I'm find you just bumped into my right arm a little bit" he said with a grunt as he held his arm

"Oh I'm sorry, here let me help you" she said as he took John's right hand and helped him up off the floor.

" Oh man, you know thier have been times within the past couple of months that I've been hurt or sore but not like this" John grunted

" I could imagine, I mean first you take a beat down last week, then you take part in six man tag match, and then" ...

" Yes I get my ass handed to me tonight"... stated John

" But you came out with this so your night wasn't so bad" Amy stated as she held up John's title

" Yeah your right tonight wasn't so bad" he said as he smiled and looked at his title

As John and Amy went to John's locker room to get his things they walk into the parking lot and saw Randy and Jeff

"Hey you two" said Jeff

"Hey" Amy and John repiled

"Whoa you guys together I never thought I'd see the day" said Randy as he smirked

" Now, Now Randall lets not start spreading rumors, you know Amy and I are just friends" said John

" Friends, really, you know I couldn't tell that by the looks you give her" said Randy in a serious tone as he smirked again

" Really" Amy said as she looked at John smirking

" Looks what looks I don't give her any looks...

"Yeah right man, I remember when the pictures for the Divas do New York came out, and you were drooling all over Amy's pictures" said Randy grining from ear to ear.

" What"...said John with a confused expression

"Wow John, I didn't know you were sprung on Red here" said Jeff smiling

"Oh John, I'm so flattered" said Amy like a giddy little girl.

John gave them all looks and laughed and they joined him

" You guys are the worst you know that" said John with a smile

" Yeah we know, but you have to admitt it was funny as hell" said Randy still laughing

" Yeah man you should have seen your face priceless" said Jeff laughing with Randy

" Yeah its was a good laugh, but now I'm ready to go to my hotel and take a hot shower and ice over this arm of mine" said John as he unlocked the car and put his bags in with his good arm.

" I agree with you" said Amy taking the same actions as John

While Jeff put his bags in his and Amy's rental car, Randy was putting his things in John's, as soon as Randy closed the trunk of the car John sped off leaving Randy in a cloud of smoke. Amy and Jeff laughed at Randy as he got in their car and didn't stop laughing until they got to the hotel.

What will Randy do to John for leaving him? What's up with the interaction between John and Amy was it good fun or something more? More to come ppl


	3. Chapter 3

While John was in the hotel room watching t.v Randy came and slamed the door.

"Whoa man what the hell's your problem" John said

" My problem, you want to know what my problem is huh jackass" Randy said glaring at John

" What a minute why I got to be a jackass" John said holding his hands up offended

"Oh sorry Johnny Boy did I hurt your little feelings, to damn bad" Randy said his tone of voice like a child

" Yo man if its that's serious to you about me leaving you I'm sorry aight, my bad" John said sincerely

" Oh its no big deal man, apology accepted" Randy said smirking

" Oh you know what man your a real son of a bitch" John said with smirk

" I know man, but you can't help but love me, and I mean that in a manly, strictly heterosexual way" Randy said heading to the bathroom

John just shook his head at Randy wondering why he was friends with such a dumbass, but then again he was know to act the same way on occassions.

At that very moment a knock came to the door.

"Nobody's home" John said

" Come on John stop playing around" Jeff shouted from outside the door

" Alright, Alright I'm coming" John said as he got of his bed to answer the door.

" Took you long enough" Jeff said as John aswered the door

" Look your inside right, so stop complaining" John stated

" Don't be a smartass" Jeff said

" Whoa whoa what's with the arguing" Randy said coming out the bathroom holding a towel over his private area

" Eww man cover yourself up please" John said with a disgusted face

" What are you talking about man" Randy responded

" What my man John here is talking bout is your hairy ass " Jeff chuckled

" Hairy ass ,first off that sounded kind of gay Jeff, but you know what both of you can kiss my ass" Randy said getting his boxers and wifebeater, and going back into the bathroom as he heard John and Jeff laughing.

" So man what's up" John asked

" Nothing much just checking to see what you guys were up to" Jeff said

" Well I was just checking to see what was on t.v, what about you" John said

" Nothing really, but seeing as you guys are just chillen I'm going to call Matt and see how he is" Jeff said

" Alright man tell him I said what's up" John said

" You got it" Jeff said as he opened the door

As Jeff left, Randy came back out of the bathroom

" A where did Jeff go, oh wait let me guess he went to get some grade A pie" Randy said smirking

" First off dumbass Jeff's pratically married, secondly not everyone wants to catch STD's like you" John said

" First of all its STI's, and with that said STD has taking on a new meaning, which applies to women only: STD- Something to Do" Randy said smiling

" Seriously dude, what is wrong with you" John said

" What do you mean" Randy said with a raised eyebrow

" I mean why are you such a womanizer" John said

" Well I could tell you the whole story but then I'd have to kill you" Randy said with a smirk

"Fine since you don't want to share we will save it for another day; with that I gonna go take a couple of shots" John said heading for the door

" Have fun" Randy said

**Hotel Bar**

John had been sitting at the bar for a good half hour and had already had three beers, two shots of vodka, and four shots of jagur myster. Just as John was asking for another shot Amy walked in.

"Hey barky another shot please...

" Make that a double" Amy said

" Whoa where'd you come from Red" John asked really tipsy

" Well JC I was walkin my dog, but it looks like your having a good time" Amy said looking at the beer bottles and shot glasses

" I am, and it looks like your about to join me" John said as the double Amy ordered, came

" Sure am" Amy said as her and John cheered each other

Two hours has past John was dead drunk and Amy was tipsy, Amy realized that John was on the verge of passing out so she decided it was time to head back to their respective rooms. As Amy tried to call Randy and Jeff to help her get John upstairs neither answered thier phones, Amy figured she would now have to use all her body strength to haul John's ass upstairs.

" Oh God, John seriously if you can help me out and try walking a little bit I would really appericate it"

Amy said stuggling to hold John.

" Ames you no I would but I really can't feel my legs right now sooooooo...

" Ok I get it just pick up your feet a little" Amy said rolling her eyes

As Amy had reached the elevator she decided to take John to her room since her room was on the second floor and close to the elevators.

"Ok John in we go" Amy said as John stumbled in and fell near the edge of the bed

" Help I've fallen and I can't get up" John said laughing

" Ok buddy I think you seriously had to much to drink" Amy said looking at John and shaking her head

" Maybe, but I don't feel like I have" John said with seriously slurred speech

" Well you did, but hold the rest of that thought while I go to the bathroom" Amy said running into the bathroom

While Amy was in the bathroom John got in Amy's bed and covered himself with her covers and quickly fell asleep.

" Ok John lets get you ... oh man" Amy said as she came out the bathroom and realized John was out cold.

" What am I going to do with you John" Amy said with a smile


End file.
